


The road less taken could be where we're meant to be

by Jinx_Penta



Series: The Story of Dimension V-96# [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mabel Pines Being Mabel Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zoni Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Penta/pseuds/Jinx_Penta
Summary: Various short one-shots set in the Zoni!Bill AU for the Stan Twins Event by @thestanbros on TumblrTitle is from "Road Less Taken" from Persona Q2: New Cinema Labrynth
Relationships: Alister Azimuth/Stan Pines, Kaden (Ratchet & Clank)/Ford Pines
Series: The Story of Dimension V-96# [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770229
Kudos: 3





	1. Week 1: Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasdjalkdajlwd this took longer than I wanted it to, and I'm not that happy with it. can you tell this is my first time writing Kid!Stans?

“Hey, Sixer?”

“Yeah, Lee? What is it?”

As they spoke, Stanley and Stanford Pines worked on their pet project, the Stan O’ War. The sleepy seaside town of Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey paid them no mind as they fixed up an old shipwreck.

“I was just thinkin’,” Stanley began, “y’know how ya' keep goin’ on about aliens ‘n’ stuff? What if some of ‘em were watchin’ us right now? I bet they’d think we’re so cool for fixin’ up this boat by ourselves!”  
  
Stanford chuckled. “Well, if they’re watching _us,_ they must be really bored! I mean, we’re just fixing up a boat, maybe getting the occasional splinter.” He immediately regretted his words, as Stanley started to retreat into the boat’s hull.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Lee,” Stanford backpedaled, grabbing Stanley’s hand, “I just meant that all of the stuff we’re going to see when we’re sailing is probably cooler than the boat itself!”  
  
Stanley’s mood immediately brightened. “Yeah! Ya’ think they’d be watchin’…I dunno, mermaids?” He laughed.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

“Oh, if only you children knew,” the Zoni known as Orvus laughed as he put away the screen.

“Uh…sir…” a nervous voice called out from across the room.

“What is it, Sigmund?” Orvus grumbled.

“It’s just that…Bill Cipher is still out there, and He’s still causing lots of spacetime anomalies.”

Orvus frowned, remembering what was at stake. “Well, then, _time_ to get to work!” Orvus giggled at his own pun as he floated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gmjx nx: Rskl mrw Afeg kqpxjdemm flxqd fbzflwik, egl Wewmz lta m tkmeigb rsk jaxa wr xamy. (Vignère) 
> 
> Also: yes, Bill and Orvus exist at the same time. Short explanation: Bill + time travel = shenanigans. I'll post a rough timeline of this AU soon, and hopefully that'll clear up a few things.


	2. week 2: birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the greater/less than signs (dunno what they're called beyond that whoops) indicate translated lombax dialogue
> 
> also this and next week's piece are meant to be after the AU's main story just for the record
> 
> also also guess who was almost late for the stans' bday (i'm publishing this sorta late in the afternoon on the 15th my time so if AO3 sees this as being published on the 16th then it's not my fault) ajsdlkajwlkjagljalwjflkawjfdlakwdjawf

As Stan and Ford stepped off the Stan O’ War II, they were greeted by a loud “Happy birthday, you fluffballs!”

As the twins ran up to greet Alister and Kaden, both in formal attire, they heard a _*SNAP!*_ from a certain sweater-clad teen.

“Starshine, what did I say about pictures?” Alister asked, annoyed.

Mabel’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “Not to take them until you give Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford their wr—”

“Yes!”

“Our wr-what-now?” Stan questioned, amused.

At this, Kaden and Alister both went beet red.

“Your presents, of course!” Kaden replied, a little too loudly, getting a chuckle out of the twins.

Calming down somewhat, Kaden and Alister met each other’s gazes. They nodded once, twice, and looked back to see Stan and Ford now slightly confused.

“They rehearsed this for _hours_ ,” Mabel whispered. In perfect synchronicity, Kaden and Alister reached into the pockets of their dress uniforms and each pulled out Praetorean OmniWrenches, both engraved with “PINES” as written in the Lombax language. As they each handed the wrenches to the shocked twins (“but these are _Lombax_ wrenches” Ford could be heard whispering), Alister began to recite a speech.

“Evavge jcg uwfyg mse kzh Xpmyllqt, wb ldbseztoff aiw mav hxgs ppnb qcd vs. Qscghh qss Xpmyll Bsabecdfak Rimsd fd ba noop, W, Mmipesd Bzfxifi, _ik_ qcdnaiwm uodrnh kpu fyha puo cozls.”

“Can I take pictures now, Grunkle Alister?” Mabel practically squealed.

“Yes,” Alister huffed, smiling. “but stop calling me ‘Grunkle’, that’s their title” he added, gesturing to the other men.

“Never!” Mabel shouted as she took a picture of Stan and Ford admiring their wrenches.

Kaden guffawed. <Alright, Al, can we get out of these suits already? The fluffballs are 69 today, it’s time to party!>

<Can we at least enjoy this moment first, Kade?>

Eventually, the party got started, and eventually, the party wound down. Kaden and Alister were able to get out of their suits and into some more casual attire, and, well, if Mabel got pictures of Kaden sneaking a kiss on Ford’s cheek or Alister wrapping his arm around Stan, then that was her little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ysju um: qcde ako gfbn ly htf hfrv efap, owedupdwzh tepwd "iupmozes" (vignère)
> 
> i sincerely apologize to anyone who was expecting me to not be rarepair trash. i was initially intending to put some Ratchet/Alister in this au but fuck it i have been thoroughly convinced that AliStan is the way to go


End file.
